


Faith

by TuhuoMichiferprprpr



Series: First Love In The World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bro Michael, Learn to Fly, Little tricky Lucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuhuoMichiferprprpr/pseuds/TuhuoMichiferprprpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was never afraid of falling. At least was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

"Cough, cough!"

"Are you alright, Lucy? Am I flying too fast?" The Archangel lowered his speed, turning his head to see his new born brother.

"Brother don’t wave your wings so hard please. The feather even dropped and choked me. Cough...” The immature angel groveled on Michael’s shoulder, the pure blue eyes looked at the older brother timidly, oh, it would never be enough for Michael to watch those pretty eyes.

“Sorry...I just want to return to Heaven before sunset, because after that the Darkness will come.”

“But the sunset is really beautiful here. Aw! I heard that Father will create ‘Human’ such a thing in the future, right?” Lucifer supported his body up by his elbow. ”That will be very fun!”

“Yeah.” Michael smiled,” Father will create a perfect Earth, and Humans will be your true friends. Now, let me take you back to Heaven, may I?” Michael looked back at the disappearing sunshine.

“Alright...but you’re gonna promise me that you will take me here to play tomorrow.” Lucifer tilted his head back on Michael’s shoulder, overlooking this young, spacious world through the big brother’s black hair. He truly loves the wonderful planet created by Father, but deep down in his thoughts, Michael is the most fascinating one. He is his guardian. He will grow up with Michael, fight with Michael, defeat Darkness with Michael, and take care of those coming angels, and also Humans with Michael. Although Lucifer knows that Father should be the one he loves most, and indeed he regards Father as the most supreme existence, undeniably, he loves Michael most, and always he will do.

He lifted his tiny hands, touching the bottom of Michael’s wings which connects his dorsal muscles, playing Michael’s supple feather between his fingers. The purely white feather leaked the Grace of Archangel. It seemed like that Father created Michael by fire? The younger Archangel touched the feather with his own lips. That’s a feeling of warmth, geniality and safe, but full of strength and firmness. Every time Lucy gets scared of the Darkness, Michael, who always encircles Lucifer, would appeases him by his Grace.

“Micha?”

“Uh?” The archangel turned his head.

“Will my wings become as fabulous as yours?” Lucy flapped his immature wings behind.

“Of course. I believed that will be the most gorgeous and powerful wings in Heaven. You are the brightest star in Heaven.” Michael rubbed Lucifer’s golden hair.

“Then I can fly like you do!” The little angel lifted up his body excitedly, unfortunately a sudden wind made him teeter.

“Hey can you please hold yourself!” Michael was so frightened that he immediately kept balance so Lucy would not fall. “We are in the sky!” He looked back, rebuked.

What a saucebox. If only he inclined a little bit, he would...

“Sorry...” Lucifer apologized in a soft voice, burying his head between Michael’s neck and shoulder, and locking Michael’s neck with his hands.

Sighed, Michael patted Lucy’s head gently, “Everything is alright now.”

“Maybe I am supposed to hug you? It is really unsafe behind.”

“But I want to watch the Earth. I will never do anything like that again, I promise.” Lucifer pushed his bottom lip forward, looking at the Archangel beseechingly.

“Alright.” How can Michael even try to reject? He is willing to do anything just for the pleasant smile on his face.

In fact, Michael was always grinning since the birth of Lucifer. After assisting Father to achieve so many accomplishment, after overworking for so many centuries, he unexpectedly got this little cutie behind as a gift. Although he had defeated mountains of fierce monsters, he had never experienced such happiness. He could feel the energy came from the little Archangel behind. He could feel how attentive Father was when creating Lucifer; the pain Michael had suffered before seemed to be worthy just for the little angel, because Michael will no longer be alone.

“But... If you wish, maybe I can teach you how to fly when we return to Heaven.” Michael thought perhaps he was supposed to compensate Lucy a bit.

“Really!” Lucifer almost felt he could fly already. “You can teach me?”

Michael grinned, “Why not? Then you can fly by my side.”

——

“Lucy, are you sure you can learn to fly now?”Michael looked down the hill worriedly. “I’m afraid you are way too young for flying, and the practice process can be exhausting.” Heaven was beautiful as it had been before, especially since the new star was born.

“Yeah! It’s OK! I can do that!” Lucifer looked up at his big brother with the face full of eagerness to try.

“Even there is still the possibility to fall?” Michael truly wanted Lucifer could listen to him that he should try when he’s older.

The younger angel looked down the hill, fearlessly said, “I have faith. I will not be afraid if I fall.”

‘Um?” That was out of the Archangel’s anticipation.

“Because you are Michael! You are so amazing. If I fall, you are totally able to fly to me in a flash!” Lucifer pointed the incredibly huge wings behind Michael.

Michael smiled softly.

“And...“ Lucifer‘s eyes become more gentle.

“And?”

“You will surely come to catch me, because you love me.” Lucifer lifted up his head, grinned at Michael, with his face mildly shining like the morning star.

And Michael somehow looked at another side, blushed slightly.

Oh right, he’s made of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it is a translation of my own work... I just thought that Lucifer would never be afraid of falling, because he had got Michael, who would always be there to catch him, who was also the one that expelled him into hell.


End file.
